i lay down to sleep at night until the craving for you wakes me up
by clarembees
Summary: scarlett and liam crave each other like they've never craved anyone - sequel to give me weed instead of roses, give me whiskey instead of wine (every puff, every shot, you're looking better all the time)


_Author's Note: This is a sequel to my last ten sentence fic – give me weed instead of roses, give me whiskey instead of wine (every puff, every shot, you're looking better all the time) – that also featured this pair._

**~*~i lay down to sleep at night until the craving for you wakes me up~*~**

**(i reach out and grab you, gotta have you, yell until i've had enough)**

_**i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair**_

_**silent and starving, i prowl through the streets**_

_**bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day**_

_**i hunt for the liquid measure in your steps**_

**~*~ticket~*~**

Through sleep-addled eyes Liam can sort of see the block text reading, _Introducing Scarlett O'Connor – One Night Only at Two Old Hippies, Tuesday March 15, 2014 9 PM showing – ADMISSION ONE, _on the ticket she's waving at him and before he buries his head under the pillow he growls, "The only reason you should _ever_ wake me up is for sex," and he expects a slap or a punch, but instead, she's kissing him; hot and insistent, "I know you're trying to say you're happy for me."

**~*~eyelash~*~**

Scarlett's eyelashes are fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird, her heart about to burst from her chest, her legs feel like jell-o and all she wants [needs] is Liam to _finally_ touch her, and as if he can read her mind he whispers, dark and dangerous, "Touch you _where_, Scarlett," and because she's more desperate than she's ever been she breathes out, somehow, "_Down there_."

**~*~penmanship~*~**

Some sappy love note tucked away in his guitar case [Jesus, what are they in high school?!] is what Liam expects to find, but in Scarlett's looping, slightly slanted penmanship is _not_ a love note, and he groans in frustration, jeans significantly tighter as he reads; _I'll be backstage waitin' for you... Without any underwear on._

_**i hunger for your sleek laugh**_

_**your hands the color of a savage harvest**_

_**hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails**_

_**i want to eat your skin like a whole almond**_

**~*~curtly~*~**

"Jesus," Is all Bucky can get out before Liam raises his head from between Scarlett's legs, who's sprawled out on top of the vanity counter in her dressing room at The Opry and shouts, "There's a tie on the door for a fucking reason, man! Get the hell out of here! Christ!"

**~*~bagpipes~*~**

Flushing bright and covering herself with a thin sheet, Scarlett buries her face in her hands, listening as Liam explains to the landlord, without any embarrassment but an obscene sense of pride, why the neighbors are complaining about bagpipes playing in their apartment at an ear splitting volume.

"My girl can't help it," He says, smirk curling at his lips. "You wouldn't know it by lookin' at her, but she's one hell of a screamer."

**~*~hookah~*~**

"I thought... Maybe," Scarlett's fumbling and stuttering out her words as Liam drags her by the wrist, forcefully, from the lounge in downtown Nashville. "I'd try somethin' a little different, that's all. That you wanted me to be more, I dunno," She bows her head, sheepish as she removes the bright red wig, revealing her wild platinum curls, "Adventurous..." She doesn't finish her sentence because he cuts her off with a bruising kiss and murmurs harshly against her lips, "I just want _you_, damn it. And I'm gonna show you how fucking much I do after you shower; you reek."

_**i want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body**_

_**the sovereign nose of your arrogant face**_

_**i want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes**_

**~*~slurred~*~**

They're both wasted, their eyes blurred around the edges, his bitter tinge of bourbon mixing with her fruity but sour margarita, as they stumble through downtown, fingers brushing fleetingly and then he stops and pulls her toward him, tiny body crushed against his towering frame and with shaking hands he cups her face and in slurred speech whispers, "I love you," and she smiles drunkenly before whispering the same thing.

**~*~clarity~*~**

The white, hot light makes her shine and all of this other disgustingly romantic shit, he'd never dare say outside the recesses of his own mind, so when she bounds off the stage – goofy smile on her face and eyes shimmering with happiness and bouncing [literally] – he says in a tender tone he only uses around her and no one else, "You're fucking brilliant, you know that, O'Connor? Like you sing about in that stupid song about being a diamond on a ring. You're as fucking brilliant as any diamond. As pretty as one too."

_**and i pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight**_

_**hunting for you, for your hot heart**_

_**like a puma in the barrens of quitratue**_

**~*~randy~*~**

"Fuck," Liam groans, his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers, as he listens to Scarlett's heavy panting through the receiver on his phone. "You _really_ are touching yourself aren't you? Fuck," He bites out again when she murmurs in a hesitant tone about being wet. "Rayna's gonna be pissed as hell cause I'll be wheeled out of her on a gurney if you keep givin' me a play by play."

_note: the poem i used in the breaks of the sentences was "i crave your mouth, your voice, your hair" by pablo neruda_


End file.
